Rivvka
=Physical Description= Rivvka looks as any other Draenei might, almost completely unremarkable, almost. There are a few things about her that do stand out though. Her short black hair stands on its ends as if she’s been shocked a few times, or stuck a finger in a socket, and didn’t bother to fight with her hair to get it proper again. She always wears a pair of goggles over her eyes, and usually has ink on her face or hands. She has a small pouch on her belt, and a pack slung around her shoulder. At the odd times when she's at work, she'll turn on some lights in the goggles, and show the fact that she doesn't have any eyes anymore. An array of wires that are linked to the goggles bury themselves deep into the tissue and nerves of her eye sockets, making the lens themselves her new eyes. They flicker in lighting as if she blinks, and shut off entirely when she sleeps Rivvka's new skin looks its normal blue hue from afar, but as soon as people come in closer, they see the details. Plates of blue metal cover her from head to toe, with carefully disguised bolts and knobs to keep the new skin on her. When she smiles, if she ever does, the plate around her jaw will part, showing off black charred, and some missing, skin underneath. =Personality= Rivvka is a Draenei of science. It rules her world, and this makes her very logical, almost to a fault. Sarcasm, slang, and several other things are a complete loss to her, since she takes everything in a literal sense. Riv also likes to ask questions incessantly, which may or may not anger the people she's asking. To note, she’s socially inept. Emotions, especially other people’s, she can’t handle too well. She’s blunt, and to the point. Overall though, if you can deal with her odd nature, she’s friendly enough. Unless of course, you are nothing but useless to her, at which point she'll start to stare at you in a calculating manner, wondering how much people might miss you if you were to disappear... She also hates magic. A lot. =History= Rivvka doesn’t talk much of her past, before the crash of the Exodar, for several reasons. Her crew of eight other technicians, save for herself, were killed in the crash. Riv was never the kind to dwell on the past, whether good or bad, put it behind her and moved on. Rivvka spent the time after the crash helping fix the place, trying to make it more hospitable to better serve the Draenei, along with the others. After five months of rigorous work, Rivvka was given a break from helping rebuild, and was allowed to explore the world which she had landed in. She never stayed in one place for too long, her inquisitive nature dragging her to new places, to see new things. As the moved though, she continued her work, with the creation of several inventions, and they don’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. She started to spend more time in Stormwind, because of her failing eyesight (an accident that happened during the crash). After becoming completely blind, she put all her other work aside to make herself new eyes. After two or three months of perfecting the design, Rivvka finally went through the procedure, and can see once more. She continues to live in Stormwind, working in a lab where a few choice people know of it. She can be often seen wandering around the city with a notebook in hand and muttering under her breath. She could be called a mad scientist, but only if one gets to see inside her lab. =Inventions= Completed Rivvka's Touch: A small blue cube with wires sticking out of one end. When the wires are pushed into the flesh of someone, the cube then shoots out electric pulses, which goes along the victim's nervous system, and knocking out their motor functions until the cube is removed. The Pistol: A rather clunky and ugly looking thing, it doesn't actually fire bullets. It fires a disruptor of sorts, more or less incapacitating a machine for a length of time. (Really bad EMP pistol, in a manner.) The Power Suit: A red and black number, metal, extremely large and perhaps a bit obnoxious in its look. Steam coming out of its every joint, as well as air blasts, as she walks or even stands still. Pneumatic and hydrolic in its making. The Flame Tosser: Flamethrower, duh. The Skin: Skin grafts, blue, and Rivvka wears them over her burned flesh. The Goggles: Rivvka's eyes. Several drugs, poisons and other small things have also been created. Incompleted Another suit of armour: Details are unknown as of yet. Plans For Modified Shredder: Details unknown as of yet. Several tests involving biological engineering (better not let the Druids find out)